


A date with an Anbu

by sarcasmismyweapon



Series: A work of art [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Awkwardness, Cute, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Funny, Gift Fic, M/M, Sarcasm, Sequel, reward fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: Iruka and Kakashi go on their first date, fielding Anko's curiosity and Kakashi's duties as Anbu.Sequel to an Artist's touch.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Mitarashi Anko/Morino Ibiki
Series: A work of art [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584943
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	A date with an Anbu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theycallthewind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theycallthewind/gifts).

> Another reward/Gift fic for Theycallthewind who helped me to organize the Ninja games this year. She wanted a sequel to an artist's touch so here it is! Iruka and Kakashi's first date.

“So you got to see him again?” Anko crowded into Iruka’s space.

“Yes.” Iruka smiled even as he leaned back away from her. “We had tea.”

“Tea? How...I mean the whole mask thing.” She waved a hand in front of her face as if to make it look like she had a mask.

Iruka shook his head, he knew it was mean not to tell her about the whole clearance thing but it was clear that Ibiki hadn’t mentioned anything to her and Iruka was planning on lording this over her for months so... “Easy, I know my apartment like the back of my hand.”

She laughed. “You closed your eyes throughout tea?!”

“Yep...Well, I actually used my hitae.” Iruka made a motion of pulling it down to show her.

“Oooh, kinky.”

Iruka made a grossed out expression before muttering under his breath. “I never want to hear about what you use that for in the future.”

Anko nodded along as if she truly was considering following his request, but they both knew that was unlikely. “So, you got to see each other, sorta.” She frowned. “Was it nice at least?”

“It was great, he can come and visit whenever.”

Anko smiled with pride, pleased with herself for having hounded Ibiki into allowing the pair to get to know each other. “So, you going to make the moves on him?” Based on the scowl that earned her and the swift twist Iruka made to walk away she had done something bad again. “Wait! I didn’t mean li-”

Iruka smirked even as he let Anko chase after him, he wasn’t going to tell her the truth just yet, not only because it was fun to know something she didn’t, but because he wanted some time to just be himself around Kakashi without the scrutiny of his friend. Even if she meant well.

********

Iruka sluffed off his bag and sandals, walking into the living room only to pause. He raised a brow only to snort when Kakashi gave a wave. “You’re late.”

“You’re never going to use the door again are you?” He asked with a smile.

“Well...To be fair I only ever used the balcony one.” Kakashi jerked his thumb in the direction of the door. “But if you’d like me to come and go through there I can, but if you thought your neighbor would react poorly to an Anbu I hate to tell you what she might think to a strange man climbing in and out of your window.”

Iruka laughed at the man’s defense to his using a jutsu to invade his home. “Good point.” He nodded as he fell into a nearby chair. “I don’t think that would be easy to explain.”

Kakashi shrugged. “Depends on how much you like your neighbors, mine have given up.”

“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me.” Iruka chuckled at the affronted look Kakashi gave him. “But then again, the whole Anbu thing means you’re probably good with coming and going without anyone knowing.”

“I might know how to do that.”

Iruka rolled his eyes at the man’s not so subtle means of showing off. “Do you live in an apartment? You said you have a basement...”

“My studio.” Kakashi nodded. “Yeah, I live in a house but there are only small stone walls between my place and the neighbors so it’s good to know how to get around.”

“And Ibiki just harasses you there?”

“He harasses people anywhere, location means nothing to that man.” Kakashi went onto explain. “At one time there was even a rumor of him barging into some rookies house while the poor bastard was naked in the bath.”

Iruka’s mouth fell open before stating in a shocked tone. “That’s a lie.”

Kakashi shrugged. “Don’t know, but I know a few Anbu who won’t look him in the eye and none of them will fess up to what caused that.”

Iruka smiled at the man, for all he knew these were just outright lies but regardless of whether or not they were, it was fun to hear the man’s tales. 

“So, how have the students been? Any casualties?”

Iruka rolled his eyes. “No, there have been no casualties. A few bloody noses and black eyes but thus far no ones died.”

“That’s good, I doubt that would reflect well on your teacher’s assessment.”

Iruka snorted before informing the man. “We don’t have anything like that.”

“You don’t?” Kakashi tilted his head. “Huh...Thought there was something with you teachers.”

Iruka shook his head before questioning the Anbu. “Did you mean parent-teacher conferences?”

Kakashi blinked, furrowed his brow and then shrugged. “Got me.”

“Well, either way, there’s no paperwork involved or reports...Those only happen if someone’s kid actually gets hurt.”

“And that hasn’t happened this year?”

“Not lately.” Iruka chimed in easily enough before telling the other shinobi. “Back in spring, we had some Inuzuka kid who thought he could climb trees.”

“Alright, I think I see where this is going.” Kakashi grinned.

“He got up the tree with no problem,” Iruka stated simply. “His sensei couldn’t find him for two hours and had the whole school on alert because he refused to call for help and all the rest of the kids were in on it, stupid boy didn’t know how to get down.”

Kakashi laughed at the chaos one boy had managed to cause, then because he wanted to know questioned. “Not yours though?”

Iruka shook his head. “No, my kids know not to climb things they can’t conquer.”

“How long have you been teaching?” Kakashi knew a bit about the man, but nothing that could be deemed personal. More information from afar or what was written in the man’s shinobi file, the few meetings they’d come across each other in the mission reports room. Nothing close enough for him to truly get to know the man.

“Ah...Let me think.” Iruka hummed a moment before stating. “A year after I made Chunin...So that would be six years now.”

Kakashi smiled. “Plan to stay a teacher?”

Iruka gave a nod. “Yeah, I think it’s what I was meant to do and as annoying as some of them are, I love the kids.”

“I’d hope that you did, otherwise you’d just be punishing yourself and not in a fun way.”

Iruka made a noise, blushing a bit at the man’s words. Kakashi laughed, waving a hand at him to assure him that he meant nothing by it. “It’s good you like what you do, and it does a great service to our village.”

Iruka chuckled. “Yeah, I don’t hear that much praise from their Jounin instructors who wonder how I kept them contained...Funny how they complain about three when I’ve dealt with thirty.”

Kakashi chuckled. “True, as Jounin they should be able to handle them.”

“That’s what I said.” Iruka murmured thoughtfully before turning around to ask the man. “What about you?”

“Hmm? Never trained kids myself.” Kakashi chuckled when that earned him a putout look from the Chunin. “Mah, I’m not what you could say normal...As far as rank progression goes.”

“Meaning?”

Kakashi sighed, thinking back he finally fessed up. “Well...I think I was twelve.”

“When you made Chunin?”

Kakashi chuckled, shaking his head he admitted. “Anbu.” Iruka’s mouth fell open as his eyes went wide. “Yeah...So, that’s not really normal but then again, my sensei was the fourth so-”

Iruka shook his head. “Your sensei-He made you Anbu?”

“Well, sorta.” Kakashi smiled. “It was for the best, it helped me a lot.”

“I can’t see how,” Iruka replied truthfully with a deeply furrowed brow.

Kakashi smiled and with great compassion stated. “My sensei gave me an order to watch over Kushina while she was pregnant, my biggest mission he said.” The fact that he had failed in that respect bothered him all the more than his previous failings because it had come directly from his sensei. An oath he’d taken seriously, but that he’d been unable to fulfill. 

“I’m sorry.”

Kakashi blinked in surprise, focusing once more on Iruka after having fallen a bit into the old memories. “What?”

“I’m sorry that you lost them, you cared deeply for them.”

“Ah...Yes, I did.” Kakashi nodded back to the concerned man. “We’ve all lost people along the way haven’t we sensei?”

Iruka smirked, that much was true. “I’m not your sensei.”

“But you’re a sensei...No different than how people reply to me as Anbu-san.”

Iruka chuckled at the annoyance in the man’s tone. “Or bow?”

“That was mean.” Kakashi pointed at the now laughing man. “I knew you were doing it on purpose.”

Iruka shrugged carelessly. “Maybe.”

“Not maybe, you were.”

Iruka gave the man a rather fake expression of how sincere he was. “I was showing proper respect.”

“Bullshit.” Kakashi snarked. “You were doing it because you knew it annoyed me.”

“I thought it was funny.”

“I noticed,” Kakashi muttered only to be surprised when Iruka continued.

“You realize that I had never anticipated that an Anbu of all people to be introduced to in order to fix that pottery. I thought Anko would just ask Ibiki to introduce me to the artist, but then you were Anbu and that made it nigh impossible.”

“Until she pissed off Ibiki.”

Iruka snickered at that. “Yes, until then...Just the other day she asked about you.”

The Anbu in question frowned. “Do I want to hear this?”

Iruka chuckled at the man’s reservations about Anko but nodded. “She wanted to know if I’d seen you again since Ibiki gave me permission.”

“Ah. And?”

“I told her we had, but I haven’t told her anything as far as knowing who you are...She’d just pester me about who you actually are and ask an insane number of invasive questions. Best for her to think that I’m only seeing an Anbu.”

“Smart not to go down that path.”

Iruka chuckled at the man’s praise. “I thought so, plus I wasn’t sure what all was allowed.”

“Well she knows Ibiki, but she’s never exactly been given clearance for anything. She doesn’t know who I am I know that much.”

Iruka nodded. “I figured it was need to know information.”

“Best to keep it that way,” Kakashi suggested easily.

“No problem...Except one.” Iruka held up a finger to symbolize the one thing that was going to cause them problems.

“What?”

Iruka gave the man across from him a very amused grin. “She’s gonna notice if we go out with each other...If not in person then by people talking.”

“So?” Iruka laughed, causing Kakashi to balk at the sudden merriment the man was experiencing. “I think I’m missing something.”

Iruka nodded his head. “It’s Anko, Kakashi...She won’t stop until she gets answers and it’s not exactly like we know each other.” Iruka waved a hand between them. “Kinda odd for us to just go out on a date isn’t it?”

“Nah.” Kakashi shook his head unbothered by this little dilemma. “People get asked out every day.”

“People who know each other, we don’t run in the same circles,” Iruka replied easily.

Kakashi hummed. “True...But my circles are kinda not circles.”

Iruka laughed. “What?”

The Anbu gave a nod. “I know people from all over the village, really won’t be that odd.”

“Not on your end then.” 

“Think she’ll give us trouble?”

Iruka snorted. “Me, no.” He shook his head. “You, however, yes.” He nodded.

“What kind of trouble?” Kakashi questioned curiously.

“She’ll bother you until she’s sure that you’re not messing with me.”

“And that takes how long?” Iruka smirked. “I don’t like that smile.” Kakashi pointed at the Chunin. “Seriously how long?”

“Umm...I’m going to assume you know Genma.”

Kakashi snorted. “Yeah, I know him.” He was after all one of the guards of the Hokage or rather one of the visible guards.

“Right.” Iruka nodded. “Well, at one point in time he might have done something that resulted in Anko harassing him for nearly two months until he in her words ‘appropriately’ apologized.”

Kakashi stared back at the Chunin in surprise. “What did he do? And more importantly, why did it take him that long to apologize?”

Iruka laughed shaking his head when the other man didn’t understand what he was really getting at. “No, he apologized...Like the day after the incident too.”

“Alright.”

“She just didn’t think it was genuine.” Iruka held the man’s gaze so as to let it sink in.

“Oh.”

Iruka nodded. “So ya know, be prepared?”

Kakashi nodded. “Well, I am Anbu I’m pretty sure I can avoid her.”

“There ya go.” Iruka praised the man’s idea. “She’ll be mad as hell if you manage to avoid her, Ibiki might even get a kick out of it.”

“Doubtful.” Kakashi interrupted. “He doesn’t find much humor in anything, it’s why he’s so good at his job.”

“I just thought you should be prepared if you still wanted to go on that date it is.”

Kakashi gave a nod. “Of course, I just wasn’t sure when you’re free.”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that? I think your schedule is a bit tighter than mine.”

Kakashi chuckled at how stupid that had sounded, of course, Iruka’s schedule was easier than his own. “Fair enough. I have Saturday free.”

“Sounds good to me.” Iruka was pleased to hear that he wouldn’t have long to wait to be able to spend more time with the man. “What time do you think?”

Kakashi thought about it, he didn’t have anything that day as far as he knew and even if he did he could find someone to take over for him. “Do you have anything important that day?”

“Nope, no school on Saturdays. I work the mission desk on Sundays.” Iruka supplied.

“Good to know.” Kakashi made a mental note to see if he couldn’t switch duties to be on the towers watch guard then, he could watch after the Hokage and spy on Iruka at the same time. “How about 1?”

Iruka nodded his head. “Great, do you want to meet somewhere or just come here?”

Kakashi thought about it a moment, there were pros and cons no matter which way they went but if they wanted to keep things good in the public’s eye especially knowing that Anko would be on the hunt for them. “You like ramen?”

Iruka smiled. “Who doesn’t?”

“I’ll meet you there.” Kakashi glanced at the clock as if that alone had sparked his need to know the time and sighed, Iruka followed his movements and dared to question.

“Something important?”

“No, not really...But if I don’t want to be on the receiving end of an upset Ibiki I better get going.”

Iruka sighed, upset that the man had to leave so soon but he understood that Kakashi had duties that he had to attend to. “Yeah, I don’t think getting on his bad side right now would be a good idea. He did just get me clearance after all.”

Kakashi stood from the couch. “Fair point. I’ll see you later alright?”

Then because he recognized that Kakashi was undoubtedly going off to do some kind of Anbu business, Iruka cautioned the man. “Whatever it is you’re off to do, be careful.”

Kakashi chuckled and easily dismissed the man’s concerns. “The most I have to do is stand menacingly in the corner for this.”

Iruka laughed at the simple and more than likely dumbed down version of his real orders. “Well...Be menacing.”

“On it.” Kakashi gave a wave and disappeared.

Iruka sighed once he was alone, a giddy laugh bubbling up. He had a date with an Anbu.

**********

Despite knowing that he only had to wait a few days to have his date with Kakashi, Iruka found himself impatient a trait that he wasn’t known for. Idly the Chunin blamed the Anbu for it, though if he was thinking logically about it he would have realized that wasn’t fair. Still, getting through three more days before seeing the man again was turning out to be an arduous task. More so when Anko managed to track him down as he walked to the mission desk to fill in for a last-minute shift, poor Hayate was once more getting his lungs checked out and Iruka didn’t mind filling in for the Jounin. 

And then somehow on the short walk to the tower, Anko stumbled upon him, Iruka had his doubts about how random their encounter was but didn’t say anything as Anko began to ask if he’d seen the Anbu again. It took a moment for Iruka to realize that he’d never even had the nicety of informing her of the Anbu’s name. 

“Ah...I think you shouldn’t keep calling him Anbu, sounds strange don’t you?”

Anko huffed. “What am I supposed to call him then?” She rounded back on him. “Anbu aren’t really known for sharing such information.” Then after a brief pause of igdnination, she skeptically peered at the now blushing Chunin, gasping she leaned forward into his face stalling their progress towards the Hokage's tower. “You know.” She rasped. “You actually know his name?” The wide grin that split across her face had the Chunin sighing and shaking his head even as he walked around her and continued forward.

“No, you have to tell me!”

Iruka grunted when he was suddenly grasped by his overly exuberant friend and once more held still. He gave her a small smile and with little preamble told her. “Inu.”

“Huh?” Anko frowned her grip slackening. “What’s a dog have to-”

Iruka chuckled at the woman’s confusion. “Everything.” Because wasn’t that the truth, Iruka wasn’t sure if the man’s summons actually had to do with why he was given that mask, but it was rather comical when he thought about the coincidences. 

“I don’t understand,” Anko whined, pulling on the Chunin when he attempted to continue forward. “You said you knew-”

“Inu, Anko his name’s Inu.”

Anko frowned, shook her head and then muttered. “That’s not a name.”

“It’s an Anbu name.”

Anko seemed quite put out to know that the Chunin hadn’t learned anything of real merit. “Well, that’s just lame.”

Iruka chuckled as he pressed forward, dragging Anko along as she refused to release his arm. “I hate to break it to you Anko, Anbu don’t go around giving out their identities...Didn’t Ibiki tell you that?” He grunted when that earned him a punch. “Ow.”

“Hmph, you deserve that, teasing me with private intel only to ditch and give me a crapshoot.”

Iruka sighed as they at long last came to stand before the doors to the Hokage’s tower. “I can’t help if the information wasn’t what you wanted. He’s an Anbu Anko, he’s not about to give me pertinent information just because I was given leeway in seeing him.”

Anko had an irritated expression on her face for a moment longer before giving a hard nod. “Fine...I’ll ask Ibiki.”

Iruka’s eyes widened but before he could say anything the woman was gone. Groaning, Iruka shook his head and muttered to himself. “That’ll go well, Ibiki totally won’t regret any of this.” Iruka went inside with the vain hope that maybe things would be better once he got to the mission desk. After all, Anko couldn’t harras him there, not without getting into trouble herself. That brought a brief smile to his face as he walked up the flights of stairs to the mission desk, giving a wave to those who were leaving.

It didn’t take him long to set his belongings aside and take his position at the table with the other three shinobi who were participating in the mission desk that day, collecting his files and prepared to start helping to asses missions Iruka lifted his head and smiled. “Next.”

**********

“He wouldn’t tell me anything.” Anko pouted. “Just a stupid name of a mask.”

Ibiki smirked at that, not only because it was driving Anko nuts but because he’d been right about the Chunin. Iruka could be trusted with the information if he wouldn’t even cave to his friend’s demands to know about the masked individual.

“What kind of name is that? It’s just a code-name, not his real name and all he said was, of course, the Anbu would tell him who he was, but come on we both-”

“Anko.” Ibiki interrupted the woman’s tirade. “The deal was that they could see each other, my Anbu are not toys, they have work and just because one of them made a friend doesn’t mean that the rest of the village gets to know who they are. Iruka wasn’t entitled to special information just to see him again.” That wasn’t strictly true, but Ibiki had no desire to field more questions from his girlfriend, even if it would have been amusing to send her back to harras Iruka. 

“Fine.” She huffed. “Iruka will just tell me other stuff.”

Ibiki rolled his eyes. “Nothing about Anbu.” That he was sure of, both Iruka and Kakashi were well aware of how rare this was and they weren’t about to put it in jeopardy for the sake of satisfying Anko’s curiosity. 

“You’re no fun.” Anko pouted as she got up and stormed out of his office.

Ibiki sighed, his gaze shooting upward when an Anbu captain strolled in shortly after she left. “She’s on the warpath again.” The man stated.

“When isn’t she? All of you are Anbu, you’ve faced worse.” The scowl on his face had the Anbu sighing. “What’s she hunting for?”

“A name.”

The captain nodded. “She realizes no one's going to cave to that right?”

“I would think so, but it is Anko.” Ibiki shifted some papers on his desk. “Just make sure to keep her away from Inu.”

“Alright...” The hidden question was ignored as Ibiki continued to work, the captain sighed and twisted about and left the man to his work. Coming to another Anbu who was stationed a ways off from the director of T&I’s office he muttered. “Anko is not to be near Inu, spread it.”

“Got it.” The woman nodded before disappearing.

Sighing the Anbu captain glanced back towards his boss's office and shook his head. Things would be so much easier if those two weren’t dating.

********

Kakashi hummed to himself as he walked up the final flight of stairs to the mission desk, he’d taken a simple two-day mission to bide his time since his other duties were pretty boring at the moment. Not that the next one wouldn’t be, but waiting for an actual shift as an Anbu could be tiresome and he looked forward to something a bit more challenging and then of course there was his date the day after. 

Kakashi was very much looking forward to that, coming inside the doors of the mission room Kakashi paused only to smile when he saw a familiar face manning the desk that day. Odd, school had let out only an hour ago and yet here the Chunin was not on his scheduled day. Shrugging at the fortunate event, Kakashi made sure to dawdle enough to be in the Chunin’s line and then waited to startle the man.

Iruka set aside the completed report and jotted down a few notes about the case before setting it into a file to the right of him. Nodding that his work was complete, he looked up to say next only to stammer. “Ne-Kakashi?”

The Jounin nodded. “Hey.” He held out a scroll which seemed to floor the Chunin, after a moment when Iruka didn’t take the scroll Kakashi mused aloud. “This is the mission desk, isn’t it? I didn’t get lost again?’ He twisted his head as if to ask someone else only to chuckle when the scroll was yanked from his hand and a blushing Iruka muttered.

“Not funny.” Opening the scroll the Chunin frowned as the man’s scrawl was clearly informal in depicting what all happened during his mission. Sighing, Iruka glanced up at the smirking man. “Is this how you always do your reports?”

Kakashi shook his head. “Nope, normally they’re wet...Or muddy one time they were burnt but that wasn’t my fault.”

Iruka shook his head as the man listed off previous disasters his reports had faced. “Of course not.” Chuckling the Chunin went back to reading through the man’s account of what happened.

“Today’s not your usual day,” Kakashi commented.

“Nope.” Iruka retorted easily even as he continued to read.

“Then why are you here?” Kakashi pressed, wanting to know if the man decided to pick up extra shifts for some reason or if he’d decided not to reveal what his real schedule was to him when they’d talked about it previously.

Iruka hummed as he noted something and then looked up with a smile. “Hayate had to go get his lungs checked out.”

“Ah.” Kakashi nodded that made sense. “And you offered to cover for him.”

“I do it a lot.” Iruka shrugged before offhandedly commenting. “I suppose I end up here most nights now that I think about it.” He laughed easily.

Kakashi just gave a nod in reply, it was nice to know that the man simply liked to help out his fellow shinobi and hadn’t chosen to keep him out of the loop because they didn’t know each other that well. “You’re friends with Hayate then?”

Iruka frowned before shrugging. “I know him because we’ve worked shifts here together, but it’s not as if we hang out together. Why?”

“No reason...I’ve known him for a while.”

“Ah.” Iruka smiled back at the Jounin, before giving him a sly remark. “Makes sense, Jounin knowing each other.”

Kakashi chuckled at the look that Iruka was giving him, they both knew there was a joke there to be had. “Yes, sure you know all the Chunin around.”

Iruka snorted. “Something like that.” Iruka glanced back down at the man’s paperwork and nodded his head, signing a few things before setting it aside to write his own report. “You know that you’re missing like five pages of this right?”

“Hmm...I thought it was six.”

Iruka rolled his eyes at the man’s joke, signing on a final piece of paper he set it to his right and smiled back at the mischievous man. “Thank you for your hard work.”

Kakashi gave a nod. “Wasn’t too hard, easier not lugging around those extra six pages.”

Iruka did his best not to smile, but he knew he failed and instead tried to save face by calling. “Next.”

Kakashi gave a wave and went on his way, a smirk of his own on display. Meeting Iruka here of all places had been an improvement to his day. He hoped that the Chunin felt the same.

Iruka smiled as he watched Kakashi leave the room, turning his smile to the next shinobi as he took their report. He hadn’t expected to see the man that soon, but it was a nice change of pace to the endless shinobi who were too tired from missions to care to hold a conversation. Even if it meant he’d have to do more paperwork since Kakashi had lost ‘six’ pages of his report.

**********

Iruka sighed as he fell into his chair with a nice steaming cup of tea after a long shift at the mission desk after a full day at school Iruka was actually looking forward to some simple grading for his students. Picking up the first piece of a student’s work Iruka shook his head, he oftentimes wondered how shinobi parents could allow their own children to be so ill-informed about the very history of their own village. He figured that the most common excuse was missions, but surely they spent some time with their kids. Leaving whatever judgements he had of the student’s parents for later, Iruka took his pen and began to correct the student’s work. Idly taking breaks to drink his tea while reading through them before marking off the parts where the student needed more help. Iruka had managed to get through half of his assignments to grade when his window was unceremoniously yanked open, the Chunin sighed when he recognized the culprit.

“Hello, Anko.”

“Ibiki won’t tell me shit.”

Iruka chuckled as the woman got straight to the point of why she was upset, not that he was surprised to know that Ibiki planned to keep everything secret. “I’m not surprised, but sorry that it upsets you.”

“No you’re not, you just want to keep the Anbu to yourself.” She huffed all the while collapsing on the man’s couch.

“All to myself?” Iruka frowned when he realized that the thing that Ibiki was refusing to talk about was him and Kakashi and not something else. Choosing to lighten the mood, he teased her. “I thought you were with Ibiki?”

“I am,” Anko replied affronted.

“Then why-”

“I don’t want him or...Them for anything like that.” She retorted strongly. “I get my fill with-”

Iruka quickly interjected before he was once more given too much information. “Okay...So you’re upset about not knowing things, I thought that was normal what with Ibiki’s job.”

Anko sighed, laying on her back she muttered. “I’m aware of the whole secrecy bullshit...But you won’t tell me anything either.”

“I don’t know anything,” Iruka replied civilly. “And even if I did, I couldn’t tell you.” Before she could go on another rant Iruka quickly cut in with a point that he thought might see her understand things better. “Can you tell me everything that went down in that lab?”

Anko froze, twisted her head to glare at him a moment and then sullenly said. “No.”

Iruka nodded. “And I wouldn’t expect you to violate the confidence that the Hokage has in you.” The way his voice trailed made it clear that he hoped she might feel the same.

Anko huffed, twisting once more to stare at the man’s ceiling. “Secrets suck.”

Iruka chuckled at that. “But they serve a purpose.”

“They still suck.”

Iruka shook his head and returned to his grading, sometimes there was just no reasoning with the woman when she was in a mood. He knew it would sink in that there was nothing to be done about the secrets that they both held, he’d just have to listen to her lament about it first.

“What are you grading?”

Iruka smiled, well that hadn’t taken too long. “Reports on the history of the founding of our village.”

“Boring.”

Iruka sighed, he should have expected that kind of response from the Kunoichi. “It’s important.”

“Won’t save them in a battle.”

Iruka looked up from the papers to stare back at the woman who was giving him a proud look. “It won't.” He agreed. “But it might help them to understand all those who have fought for our village, how they might one day protect it the same way as the founders did.”

Anko opened her mouth as if to retort only to shut it a moment later, she nodded. Iruka smiled back at her.

“How many?”

“Hmm?”

“How many do you have left to do?”

Iruka knew where that was going and quickly stated. “I have to plan ahead for class.”

Anko smirked. “How many.”

“Anko.” Iruka pleaded. “I can’t go out tonight, I have work.” He gestured towards the work in his lap and the stack of papers beside him. “I need to get ahead of things so I can help organize the exams.”

Anko nodded as she sat up, twisting to face the man with a wide grin. “Uh-huh...How many?”

Iruka shook his head, he refused to play into her game. “I have work.” He solidified this by returning to it. The Chunin tensed not even a minute later when Anko rolled to her feet and proclaimed. “You need a break, all this work could cause you to get sick.”

“Sick?” Iruka canted his head up only to yelp when the woman grabbed him and yanked him to his feet sending papers flying as she dragged him towards the window.

“Anko, not the window!”

*********

Kakashi hummed when he saw someone before the Hokage that he hadn’t anticipated seeing that day, he was appropriately shielded from view but was now more aware of what the Hokage was actually doing. At that very moment, listening to what could only be described as a flustered Chunin. When he saw the Hokage laugh at whatever Iruka was lamenting about, he knew it had to be good. Especially since Iruka just sighed and looked heavenward as if it might be of more help than the Hokage who was still laughing at him.

“What do you think that’s about?”

Kakashi hummed to answer his partner for the day. “Not a clue...Unruly student?”

“Huh?” The Anbu twisted his masked face towards Kakashi. “Student?”

“He’s an academy teacher.”

“Oh.” The Anbu nodded, turning his attention towards the scene before them. “Seems a bit overkill doesn’t it? Complaining to the Hokage of all people about a student.”

“It does...But after the incident in the break room, it might be warranted.”

“Break room? How do you know all of this?” Kakashi’s partner ployed the man.

“I know him.” Kakashi gestured towards the Chunin. “He told me about some smartass kid who put water balloons in the ceiling tiles.”

The Anbu snickered, Kakashi nodded he agreed it was amusing. “Apparently he nearly electrocuted someone.”

“Ooh. Yeah, that would do it, the kid get expelled?”

Kakashi hummed, he hadn’t bothered to ask that but given the punishment, he doubted it had happened. Iruka seemed intent on keeping the kid in school if only so he could torture him. “Don’t think so, he did get detention though.”

“Figures.”

Both Anbu were more alert when someone came barging into the Hokage’s office without any clearance, Iruka turned at the same time obviously on edge from the disruption from his private meeting only to sag at the same time the lurking Anbu did when it became clear that the person who’d barged in was looking for Iruka and not the Hokage. Although they couldn’t hear what the other Chunin was saying, it was obviously distressing in how Iruka reacted. The man went from relaxed to suddenly frantic as he waved his hands about to the other Chunin only to get a few shakes of the head, nods, and then words which prompted the man to move. Iruka made to run from the room only to stop himself, twist about sharply, bow and then run out of the room. The man’s accomplice quickly bowed and then darted after Iruka. The Hokage laughed at the pair before shaking his head at the door guard, allowing the pair to go without being stopped by anyone from the tower.

“Odd.”

Kakashi hummed. “Very.”

*********

Iruka sighed as he lay face down on his couch, dead tired after the events that had unfolded that day. He’d been in said position for hours now, ever since he’d been released from his duties for the day. The exhaustion was probably why he didn’t even notice the other person who had appeared in his apartment.

“You okay?”

Iruka jumped twisted sharply only to groan at the sight of Kakashi in his Anbu gear, the Inu mask staring back at him, he fell back against his couch. “I refuse to acknowledge that question.” The whole sentence was muffled by the couch cushion.

“That good huh?” Kakashi walked over and sat on the man’s coffee table amused by the glower that got him from the tired Chunin.

“Where are you going? Or been?” Iruka questioned tiredly.

“Going.” Kakashi clarified for him. “And I can’t say.”

Iruka hummed in reply not bothered by the secrecy of the man’s job. “Why are you here if you have to prepare for that?”

Kakashi chuckled, reaching up to take off his mask for a moment. Setting it on his thigh he stated. “Well after the spectacular performance in the Hokage’s office I needed to know what the hell that was about.”

Iruka blinked back at him confused for a moment before asking in an almost dreaded tone. “You were there?”

Kakashi nodded. “Well...Not that you or anyone else would know, but it was quite the show.”

Iruka chuckled mirthlessly. “Obviously.”

“So what was that all about? Because the Hokage hasn’t laughed like that all week...Maybe all month.” Iruka groaned, turning his head further into the couch. “Wow, must really be bad.” Iruka nodded into the couch cushion. Kakashi waited a moment, surprised that Iruka hadn’t bothered to answer any of his questions. However before he could prompt the man one last time, Iruka sighed and turned his head to face him entirely as he rolled onto his side.

“You didn’t hear?”

“Hmm? No.” Kakashi shook his head. “I was outside with my partner.”

“You have a partner?”

Kakashi chuckled as the man became sidetracked by the new information rather than answering his question. “It’s no different than the mission desk, you get put with random people.”

“Ah.” Iruka smiled. “Well, I think it’s for everyone’s betterment that I don’t say anything.”

Kakashi leaned forward, letting his elbows rest on his knees. “Hmm so sure about that?”

“Mine at least.” Iruka smiled. “I’ve suffered enough today.”

Kakashi gave a nod, he could see that much. Sitting back the Anbu glanced at the man’s clock only to chuckle when the Chunin stated. “Don’t be late.”

“I’m not,” Kakashi assured the concerned man before his eye was caught by something. “See you’re keeping your word.”

“Huh?” Iruka frowned only to follow the man’s finger towards the teacup that the Anbu had repaired for him. “Of course.” Iruka nodded as he forced himself to sit up on the couch. “I’ve used one all week.”

“I’m glad.” Kakashi smiled, proud to know that the man was truly enjoying his work. Offhandedly Kakashi remarked. “I’ll have to show you my studio, I’m sure you’d enjoy that.”

Iruka smiled. “I’m sure I would.” Then because it suddenly struck him Iruka exclaimed. “I'd love to terrorize Anko with it, but that wouldn't help my situation."

"Oh?"

“She won’t let up, she dragged me out my own window.” Iruka pointed at said window, Kakashi followed the man’s hand chuckling at Anko’s choice of entrance and exit. “When I had grading to do because she thought if she got me drunk enough I might tell her something since Ibiki isn’t telling her anything.”

Kakashi frowned at the woman’s motives. “That’s rather mean.”

Iruka snorted, shaking his head. “She seems to forget that I’m not that kind of drunk, I don’t reveal any secrets I may know or anything she might prod me with.” 

“What do you do when you’re drunk?” Kakashi asked curiously now that the man and their secret weren’t at risk.

Iruka blushed. “Umm...Aren’t you going to be late?”

Kakashi chuckled at the man’s weak evasion of the question. “Probably.” He sighed, taking up his mask once more Kakashi fitted it into place. “Well, whatever happened today you should at least take comfort that you made the Hokage’s day better.”

Iruka snorted, dryly replying. “Glad to hear it.”

The Anbu laughed as he got to his feet, staring down at the Chunin. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Of course. Be careful with whatever it is you’re up to.” Iruka cautioned the man with a concerned look.

Kakashi waved a hand. “I’m just going to be menacing again.”

Iruka smirked. “Do a good job then.”

“Will do.” 

The Anbu disappeared a moment later, leaving a smiling Iruka in his wake. Shaking his head at the notion that a single visit from the man had somehow put him in a better mood Iruka spoke softly to himself. “What have I gotten myself into?” Laughing Iruka got to his feet and walked towards his dining room table where a few files were strewn about. He glared at them, despite knowing that they were his responsibility. Shaking his head the Chunin turned away and went to collect his teacup. “This requires tea.” He cradled the beautiful teacup delicately in his hands and walked into his kitchen to prepare a fresh cup. All the while wondering what tomorrow might lead to, after all, it was to be his first date with Kakashi. Iruka blushed at the notion of spending some one on one time with the man out in the public eye and inwardly prayed that no one would make a fuss about it. He wanted it to be a good day.

*********

Kakashi easily located Iruka, the Chunin was leaning against a brick wall nearby the Ramen stand that they had agreed to meet up at. Walking over to the man, hands in his pockets and well at ease with the situation, Kakashi smiled at the man. “See you're on time.”

“Shouldn’t I be saying that to you?” Iruka countered.

“Mah, that’s all hearsay.”

Iruka snorted. “Sure and just because the Hokage mentioned it means he’s delusional.”

“Well, he is old.”

Iruka laughed even as he shook his head. “Don’t let him hear that.”

Kakashi nodded his head. “Trust me, I won’t. I’ve seen what happens to those who do.”

Iruka pulled a face. “Do I want to know?” He followed beside Kakashi as the man lead them the short way to the ramen stand.

“Not really. He’s a great leader, but he can be mean when people irritate him or in this case...Mention his age in a disrespectful manner.”

Iruka gave a wave to the owner of the ramen shop even as he and Kakashi picked a spot to wait for their orders to be taken. “Trust me, I know first hand how he can get.”

“Oh?” Kakashi tilted his head, curious to know how the Chunin had faced the Hokage’s wrath.

“Prankster.” Iruka waved at himself. “He took great pleasure in punishing me before making me stay for tea.”

Kakashi chuckled. “Sounds about right, did you learn your lesson.”

Iruka was about to answer the masked man when their orders were ready to be taken. “Beef please.”

“Same,” Kakashi called chipperly, he waited until the man had wandered back to the kitchen to prepare their meals before prompting Iruka once more. “Did you learn your lesson?”

“No,” Iruka admitted with a smirk. “I ended up having tea with him all through the academy, and scraping off paint, cleaning up debris from other pranks along the way.”

“Wow. Committed to causing mayhem.”

Iruka shook his head. “Something like that...He was patient, listened even when everyone else would have preferred to yell.”

“He’s a patient man.” Kakashi summarised. “You seem to have turned out alright.”

“I’d like to think so...Now I just torture students who were like me and endure the looks he gives me when I say they’re a pain.”

Kakashi laughed. “You're paying it forward, right? The Hokage is a busy man nowaday’s he can’t be having tea with students like he used to. At least they’ve got you.”

Iruka smiled, the man’s words were kind and Iruka would like to think the same thing. That somehow the Hokage’s kindness was being passed forward through him into the next generation of shinobi. “Their good kids.”

“When they aren’t putting water balloons in the ceiling, I’m sure he said the same thing about you.”

Iruka chuckled, he could only imagine what the Hokage might have said of him while he was being the prankster of his youth. “Yes, besides that. It’s really only the one this year, the rest are good.”

“He seems to make up for it if that’s the pranks he’s pulling on you.” Kakashi rounded on the man. “He hasn’t been up to trouble again, has he? I thought he would be serving detention for a while.”

Iruka thanked the man who delivered their meals. “He’s got another three days of it and given how sullen he is, I think he might actually stay out of trouble for a while.”

Kakashi nodded his head as he stirred the contents of his ramen, taking up his chopsticks before saying “Itadakimasu.”

Iruka said the same and the pair dug into their meals, or rather Iruka did. Kakashi was done only moments later, making Iruka cough in disbelief. “W-What?”

Kakashi set his chopsticks on top of the bowl and nodded towards the chef in thanks, answering the Chunin’s question. “I’m a fast eater.”

“Yeah, no I got that.” Iruka laughed since he hadn’t even seen the man remove his mask, let alone eat. He pointed to the man’s empty bowl with his chopsticks. “Why?”

“Skill that’s good to have,” Kakashi answered truthfully before going into something more personal. “I don’t like being without.” He tapped the mask in question.

“Even to eat?” Iruka threw out with a smile.

“Nope.” Kakashi shook his head.

“Huh.” Iruka went back to eating, swallowing a bite before muttering to the man. “I’m not that fast.”

“I can wait.” Kakashi smiled back as the man enjoyed his own lunch at a far more reasonable pace. “Besides this gives me time to ask you things while you’re off guard.”

Iruka snorted as he reached to take a drink of his tea. “I doubt that, but go ahead.”

“Hmm...So what’s your favorite topic to teach?”

Iruka smirked at the so ‘alarming’ question that the man chose to ask, leaning back in his seat Iruka thought a moment. “I’d say...Survival skills.”

“Oh?” That was a bit surprising to the Jounin, he hadn’t been aware that it was something they went into given that the Jounin sensei were actually responsible for teaching the students the majority of said survival skills.

“Yeah.” Iruka smiled as he thought back to the previous lessons he’d taught on the subject. “The Hokage gives my class clearance to go outside the gates, spend a couple nights out in the ‘wild.’.” Iruka chuckled. “I can teach them about plants, how to set traps and how to hide.”

“I didn’t know you taught such things, that the academy did.” Kakashi murmured. 

“Most don’t.” Iruka shrugged. “It’s more work and technically it’s not required, but I enjoy teaching it and since I’m good with traps it just makes sense to pass the knowledge along.”

Kakashi nodded his head before questioning. “Traps huh?”

Iruka chuckled around another bite of ramen before pointing out how that had come about. “Prankster.”

“Ah.” Kakashi laughed, right, that made sense. “Well, I’m sure they learn a lot from you.”

“I hope so, at the very least I know they have fun since it’s the first time the majority of them have left the village.”

“How far do you go out?” Kakashi wasn’t sure how far was allowed even with the Hokage’s permission, after all, there were no doubt children of the major clans in Iruka’s class and protection would be considered.

“Only a day out.” Iruka chimed in after taking another good bite of his ramen. “And I’m required to keep updates on the students and location.”

“How?” Kakashi frowned. “It’s just you and kids right?”

Iruka smirked as he pushed his now empty bowl aside, leveraging an amused grin on the man. “How else? A summons.”

Kakashi smiled. “I didn’t know you had a contract.”

Iruka nodded his head, it wasn’t something he went around boasting about. “I do, not that the children know, I can’t begin to go into detail on how many questions I’d field if they knew.”

Kakashi laughed. “Show and tell?”

“Not going to happen.” Iruka returned simply.” The number of questions I get a day about how to throw cool weapons and how many that I know how to use.” Iruka shook his head in exasperation.

“Well, how do you throw them? And how many can you do sensei?” Iruka glared at the teasing man, Kakashi waved a hand at him. “Alright-Alright, I won’t demand answers to such important questions.”

Iruka didn’t bother to feed into that, throwing some coins on the table before smirking at Kakashi and walking away.

“Hey now!” Kakashi ran to catch up with the Chunin. “I was going to pay.”

Iruka shook his head. “You wouldn’t let me repay you as it is.” He reminded the man, after all, that tea set would have been worth a fortune and lunch wasn’t anything in comparison. 

Kakashi huffed. “I already told you, the fact that they’re being used is enough.”

Iruka shrugged. “Not to me.” And because he needed the man to move on from the subject of repayment, Iruka added. “And the answer is 22.”

“Huh?” Kakashi gave the man a skeptical look, unsure where the new number came from.

Iruka smirked. “Nothing.”

“Mean.” Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets as they leisurely walked down the road. 

“ I’ll figure out what that was in reference too.”

“I’m sure you will.” Iruka had no doubt in the man’s abilities to recount what they’d been discussing before and what the number might have been in reference to. “I meant to ask you something.”

“Hmm?”

“The other day Anko was pestering me about...Other things.” Iruka smiled to make sure that he wasn’t crossing some kind of invisible boundary while they were in public.

“Ah, yes the other things. What about them?”

“The name.”

“Hmm?” Kakashi frowned. “What about it?”

Iruka chuckled. “I was just curious about how that came to be, given your summons.” Iruka led on.

Kakashi chuckled. “I can see how that could be connected, but they really have nothing to do with one another.”

“They don’t?” Iruka was surprised to hear such a thing, it seemed so fitting.

Kakashi bobbed his head a few times even as they weaved in and out of the people on the streets. “I know it seems like something that would go together, but the fact was it has to do with tracking.”

“Tracking...”

Kakashi smiled before reaching up to tap his hitae which faithfully rested over his transplanted eye.

“Oh.” Iruka frowned. “That’s all?”

Kakashi chuckled at the man’s rather dumb retort. “What, that’s not good enough?”

Iruka blushed, waving a hand at the man when he realized how that sounded. “No-No, it just seems odd.”

Kakashi hummed. “I never forget a face.” He joked.

Iruka snorted, smirking at the bad joke. “That’s one thing, tracking is another.”

“True.” He agreed. “But it helps unless someone's extremely talented in masking their chakra I can find them...Add my summons to the mix and things can get difficult for people.”

“I bet.” Iruka agreed, lord knew he wouldn’t want to be on the opposing side of the man. “And all of that comes down to tea sets.” He smiled.

Kakashi laughed at the man’s deduction of how he managed to cope with the tasks he was given as an Anbu. “Pretty much. What do you do to cope?”

Iruka shook his head. “I don’t think our professions are the same.”

“You deal with thirty-odd children armed to the teeth who don’t know how to tie their own shoes, let alone throw a weapon properly. Are tasked with preventing them from killing themselves or others seems stressful enough to me.”

Iruka laughed, shaking his head at how the man broke down his job. “Alright, when you put it like that it sounds bad but my current students are just now getting into live weapons.”

“So now you’re life is threatened,” Kakashi remarked coolly. “Any casualties to date?”

Iruka snorted. “I’ve got quite a few interesting scars, but nothing I would name a casualty and before you ask, no none of my students have managed to kill themselves or another student.”

Kakashi smirked, it had been the next question on his mind. “Still, what do you cope with?”

Iruka was quick to respond. “Tea...A bit of silence and a locked window.”

“Huh?”

Iruka gave the man a knowing look before adding. “Anko. She only enters my place via the window, if it’s locked she tends to complain later but accepts my need for space.”

Kakashi snickered. “You literally just lock your window? She can just teleport-”

“Not without dodging something she cant,” Iruka stated simply.

“Hmm...I haven’t met that fate.” Kakashi pointed out to the man. “Why is that?”

Iruka rolled his eyes. “I’m not really expecting you, and I haven’t gotten used to your chakra signature...That and-” He waved his hand at the man for effect. “We both know I can’t sense you like that.”

Kakashi chuckled pulling his hands from his pockets to put them up in a placating manner. “Right. Sorry.”

Iruka shook his head only to come up short a moment later when he caught sight of a vendor's wares. Kakashi sidled up beside him in time for the Chunin to ask. “So how’s that done?” He waved a hand at the pieces that were sprawled out before a table.

Kakashi looked them all over, they were nice looking but it was clear that they used plain lacquers and poorly made powders rather than real metals. Still, for the material’s they were good. “A hell of a lot of patience.”

Iruka twisted to stare at him in surprise. “And y-”

“Those are imitation powders, not refined metals,” Kakashi whispered for the man’s benefit alone. “It would take almost twice as long because you have to file all the crap that’s leftover off of the piece. Messy as hell.”

“Oh.” Iruka nodded, staring back at the pieces. “So what you’re saying is that they’re a saint.”

Kakashi chuckled. “Or insane.”

“Got plenty of those in the village,” Iruka remarked before walking away from the stand. “I’m surprised that there aren’t more pieces circulating from...Elsewhere.” Iruka had caught onto how Kakashi didn’t want himself referenced around the artwork.

Kakashi smiled favorably for the man’s quick uptake on why he’d interrupted him so abruptly. “Like I said, hobby.”

Iruka snorted. “A bit more than a hobby Kakashi.”

Before the man could respond, Kakashi was twisting abruptly to move out of the way of a person who made to crash into him. However, unlike what he’d expected, a simple wandering person that he was avoiding on instinct he evaded a person who had a reason for getting him out of the way. In the process of avoiding them, Kakashi managed not to Iruka who was the target of said person. Having a blind spot could really be a bitch sometimes.

“ACK! Anko!” Iruka stumbled as the woman tackled him out of nowhere, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him in tight to herself to whisper. “What are you doing?”

Iruka coughed in vain before managing to rasp. “Walking?”

“Huh?” Anko frowned, looked down at the Chunin and huffed. She glared out at a confused looking Kakashi. “And him?” She pointed sharply to the Jounin.

“Talking to him, why?”

Anko leveraged a suspect glower.

“Anko, air.”

“Hmm, oh.” Anko released Iruka who bent over coughing, catching his breath. Anko slapped him on the back a few times all the while staring Kakashi down. The Jounin in question just stared back blankly. “Hmph. How do you two know each other? Since when?”

Iruka didn’t bat an eye, quick on the draw. “He helped with the break room incident.”

Kakashi smiled down at the Chunin, Iruka was rather smart to somehow throw himself into the mix in a real scenario that Anko no doubt already knew about.

“You didn’t mention that before.”

Iruka straightened himself out, rubbing his neck. “I was dead tired Anko and I didn’t find it worth mentioning.”

“Well, it is.”

Iruka sighed, shaking his head he glanced to an obviously amused Kakashi and muttered. “Next time let someone get electrocuted.”

“Will do.” Kakashi nodded, playing along with the man’s ruse.

Anko huffed at the pair. “What are you doing?”

“We had lunch, we're talking about my students.”

“Boring.”

Iruka chuckled at his friend's age-old response to his work. “Yeah, well some of like to talk about our work.”

Anko snorted, pointing at Kakashi before stating. “All he does is lie.” Kakashi sighed at the woman’s incriminating words. “And he’s late.”

Iruka gave the man what could only be an apologetic look before rounding on Anko. “Says the woman who can’t use doors,” Anko smirked at that, obviously not finding any fault in that. “What are you doing today?” Iruka finally asked the woman.

“Ibiki kicked me out.”

“Out of the apartment?”

Anko snorted, shook her head and answered. “His office.”

“Why you would go there, to begin with?” Iruka muttered. “He probably had work to do.”

“It’s boring.”

“Isn’t that what work’s supposed to be?” Kakashi countered, causing Anko to laugh.

“Really?” Iruka gave the Jounin an irritated expression. “Work is not meant to be boring.”

“I’m with him.” Anko pointed towards Kakashi once more.

“Thanks.”

Iruka was amused by how quick Anko was to side with Kakashi all the while unaware that he was the person she wanted to know the most. “Well that’s great, I’m gonna keep on going this way. You should leave Ibiki to his work...Maybe finish that report that’s over a week late?” He prodded with a smile as he prepared to continue on his way, knowing that Kakashi would catch up somehow.

Anko pouted. “But-”

Not letting her continue Iruka decided to speed things up the easiest way he knew how bribery. “If you manage to finish that and get it done before Monday I will buy you dango and file it without you getting glared at by Genma.”

“Done.” Anko disappeared in a flash of smoke.

“Wow.”

Iruka chuckled as Kakashi caught up with him. “I know.” Shaking his head the Chunin continued forward as if they hadn’t been disrupted by his friend.

“She always greets you that way?” Kakashi gave him a skeptical glance, more so to the reddening around the man’s throat.

Iruka reached up and rubbed it after he saw the man’s concern. “Nah.” He shook his head. “That was tame.”

Kakashi sighed. “I know I shouldn’t ask, but why?”

Iruka chuckled at how resigned Kakashi sounded when dealing with Anko. “It’s just how she is, to be fair it works to my advantage.”

“How so?”

Iruka gave a chipper look to the curious Jounin. “The last guy I went on a date with who couldn’t catch a clue...Well, Anko’s very persuasive.”

“Ouch.” Kakashi grimaced at the notion of dealing with the woman who had quite the reputation herself. “I hope I won’t face such a visit.”

Iruka snorted. “Please, we both know you could get rid of her and no,” Iruka stated kindly. “I’m not going to send her your way, I enjoy spending time with you.”

“Good, that’s a relief...Especially considering her connection to Ibiki.”

Iruka laughed at the poor man’s fate should the man’s girlfriend be mad at him. “That would be rather cruel wouldn’t it?”

“Very. Inhumane even.” Kakashi went onto say.

“Inhumane.” Iruka chuckled, it was funny coming from an Anbu but deciding to be nice Iruka offered a bit of advice. “Sure...A bit of advice.”

“Yes?” Kakashi leaned in closer, curious given the sly look on the man’s face.

“If you ever do piss her off, make something and pass it along through me.” Iruka grinned. “That’ll win her over, although she might be pretty upset to know that you know the artist and somehow managed to purchase a piece.” Iruka laughed.

Kakashi sighed. “So mean sensei, so mean.”

Iruka patted the man’s shoulder. “Hey, at least I sent her elsewhere today.”

“At the cost of dango.”

“And an overdue report.” Iruka chimed in. “One that I’m catching flack for, she’s worse than you in that regard.”

“Mean. I was only missing-”

“Seven,” Iruka smirked back at the man who had been about to defend himself.

“Hmm...You sure?”

“I’m sure.” 

“Ah, well then I miscalculated.” Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. “My bad.”

Iruka snorted at the man’s insincerity. “Yeah. Slight miscalculation.”

“Well, at least it was under ten.”

Iruka gave the man a bizarre look. “Ten? Wait...You did that?”

Kakashi smiled. “Let’s just say it was good that Hayate was out that day because he hasn't quite forgiven me.”

“Wow.” Iruka stared back at the man dumbfounded before it clicked in his mind. “He would have murdered you if you lost that much of a report after that.”

“Yeah...He can be pretty uptight.” 

Iruka sent an unimpressed look back at the lying Jounin if there was one person in their village who wasn’t uptight it was Hayate. The laid back nin was easy to talk to and easier to work with, the fact that Kakashi had somehow managed to get on the man’s bad side was quite a skill. 

“Out of curiosity, what are you going to tell the other sensei’s?”

“What?” Iruka frowned at the random change in topic.

“About the whole water balloon incident now that you told Anko I was involved.”

Iruka chuckled at the man’s seemingly innocuous worry about the woman finding out the truth. “Kakashi I was the only one who was there for the actual clean-up the other teachers left. As far as they’re concerned I could have done it myself or called someone.” He shrugged. “What’s to say that you didn’t get sent there after the official document was sent to the Hokage about property damage?”

Kakashi grinned, he was really beginning to like this man. “Touche.”

Iruka nodded his head before pointing out another booth that had various wears, among it some Kitsungi. “So, what about those?”

“You’re just trying to make me explain all the faults in others' work.”

Iruka smirked. “Or hear about how much better yours is, you did promise me a tour.”

Kakashi lead the man over to the booth. “Where to begin...”

**********

“Today was fun.” Iruka smiled at the man as they stood at the entrance to his apartment building.

“It was...Though we could have done without the chokehold incident.”

“That we could have.” Iruka agreed easily. “Thankfully I’m pretty immune to them by now.”

“Sure that’s not scar tissue?”

Iruka laughed. “I’m pretty sure.”

“Well, I should let you get back to your day...We did spend quite a long time out.” Kakashi glanced over his shoulder, the sun was beginning to set. Their ‘date’ had lasted far longer than usual as they’d just wandered around the village talking.

“Yeah...We did get a bit carried away.” Iruka followed the man’s gaze towards the setting sun. “But it was nice to be able to talk.”

“Mmhmm.” Kakashi twisted back to smile at the man. “So sensei, would it be alright for us to go out again sometime?”

Iruka smiled. “I’d like that.”

“Well then, We’ll have to arrange that. I suppose I’ll see you around somewhere...In town or something.”

Iruka chuckled as they were well aware of where that next meeting was likely to be held. “Probably.”

Kakashi gave an effortless wave before disappearing. Shaking his head at the man’s actions Iruka went into the building and climbed the staircases up to his apartment. All the while smiling at how the day had gone, aside from Anko’s little interruption they’d gotten a great chance to talk to each other. To just have an engaging conversation like normal people rather than Kakashi appearing in his apartment if they wanted to chat. Iruka enjoyed both, but it was rather nice to get out and about in the village and knowing that they could spend time together out in the village itself was something that Iruka looked forward to. 

Entering his apartment, Iruka slid off his sandals and walked into the living room. Going into the kitchen to make himself some tea since he still technically had grading to do thanks to Anko’s earlier interruptions in the week. As he came out of the kitchen, he stopped suddenly and smiled.

“So can you name all twenty-two weapons or was that just a ballpark?”

Iruka didn’t reply to the question though it made him smile as he’d known that sooner or later Kakashi would realize what the number had been about, rather held up the teacup, one of the set that the man had fixed in his hand. “Tea?”

“Yes please.”


End file.
